Heaven or Hell
by Goddess of the Living Dead
Summary: This is Lucian's last thoughts as he dies thinking of Sonja. He wakes up in a familar place, Sonja's bedroom. He wonders if he is in hell being tortured by the reminder of his lover. But in walks what looks like to him an angel. Is he in Heavan or Hell?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

**

* * *

**

Heaven or Hell

**By: Goddess of the Living Dead**

"You may have killed me but my will is done regardless…" I scowled at Kraven giving him a sly grin. I could see the anger flash through his eyes realizing what Michael Corvin, Descendant of Alexander Corvinus, would become. Half-Vampire, Half-Lycan.

Kraven aimed his gun at my chest and fired openly on me to finish me off. I felt the silver nitrate start to pump through my veins for a second time. It didn't hurt as bad as the first time, for I knew it was coming and I prepared myself for it.

It was a burning feeling, fire racing through my veins. My heart beating faster, trying hard to expel it from my body. But even as it beat harder, it was getting weaker by the second.

I was dying and I knew it. I really didn't care, for my task was complete. Selene had bit the boy and made him into what Viktor had always feared. He feared it so much, he assassinated his dear daughter because of it. Because of me. My poor beloved Sonja.

Another strong wave of the burning nitrate shivered through me at the thought of Sonja. It was completely unbearable. I thought the pain would never subside, when finally it stopped abruptly. "Lucian…," I thought I heard someone whisper before my mind went completely blank and I passed out.

**X.x.X**

I was lying down. My body hadn't felt this good in years. I felt no pain anymore. No burning. No heartache. No responsibility.

I felt soft cloth under me and silky cloth covering my naked body, a gentle cushion held my head elevated. But the question was, where was I? And why did I feel so amazing, because the last thing I remember was…well dying.

I opened my eyes, looking at my surroundings. I was in a familiar place, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

I was in a large stone room, with two torches hanging on each side of a wooden door, that illuminated the area. It had a large wooden chest in one corner, and a wooden dresser in another. There was a vanity on one side of the large four poster bed I was lying on and a night stand on the other. It was as though I was back in time, like when I was young. That's when it hit me.

This was Sonja's room. Back when we were both young, I knew it from the many times I stared into the window, watching her. How I loved her so. But how did I end up here? I was dying. Was this hell? Made since, I was stuck here being constantly reminded of the love of my life who I would never see again. I was being punished for all the wrong I had done.

The wooden door opened quietly and in walked an angel. She was wearing a white silk dress and her flowing black hair came halfway down her back. Her eyes were bright, and they twinkled lovingly at me. Sonja.

I sat up quickly, not believing my eyes.

"Lucian, you are awake, my love," She smiled at me. Hearing her voice made me realize that she was really here, with me.

"Sonja…how…," I stumbled over my words. She crossed the distance between us and sat on the bed beside me, covering my lips with her index finger.

"Shh, darling. You are with me now," She smiled that beautiful smile I always loved. She then lowered her head, bringing it closer to mine, she closed her eyes and put her lips softly on my own. That's when I knew I wasn't in Hell I was in Heaven, with an angel.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I don't really know the description of the room, so I just made it up. Please review and tell me what you think! ***Puppy dog eyes*** Please?

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to** sun's and stars **for giving me the idea for it! THANK-YOU!!

BTW: Don't own Underworld!

* * *

**Heaven or Hell**

_**Completed Family**_

**By: Goddess of the Living Dead**

_Previously on Heaven or Hell:_

_That's when I knew I wasn't in Hell I was in Heaven, with an angel._

**X.x.X**

I deepened the kiss, my hands tangled in her hair as her hands stayed on each side of my face. I opened my mouth and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She instantly opened her mouth and our tongues battled. Oh how I missed this so. It had been so long that I had been with Sonja.

I was starting to really enjoy it, when she let her hands slide down to my chest and she pushed away slowly. I stopped kissing her, but my lips were still tingling from her touch. She backed away a little, leaving her forehead pressed against my own. I looked into her dark, deep eyes that I could just get lost in.

They looked nervous, like she was

"What's wrong?" I asked her, stroking her hair.

"It's just I'm keeping you all to myself, and it's not fair to Xander," She replied, pulling back away from me.

Now I was confused, why wouldn't she want me to herself? And who was Xander? Her new love?

I sat up abruptly, making my head spin, "Who is Xander?" I questioned her.

"Lie down, love, your still weak," She said, pushing my shoulder gently, so I would lie back down. I did what she wanted, and it made me feel better. "I'll show you, darling. Stay here and rest and I will fetch Xander," She kissed my forehead softly and then swept out of the room.

So she was going to bring her new lover in to meet me? Was she going to rub it in my face? Why was she doing this to me? I thought as the seconds (that felt like minutes) passed as she was gone.

The door gently opened and in walked Sonja, gliding silently as ever, behind her was a small boy about ten or eleven. He was lanky but looked strong, and he had black hair with dark blue eyes that looked as if they glowed. He looked familiar. There was just something about this kid that he had seen before. I was memorized by him.

"Sweetie, meet Lucian. Your father," Sonja's voice came. The words rang through my ears. Did she just say what I think I did?

"Father," The boy said, with a smile, he ran to my bed side and through his arms around my shoulders. I didn't move for a moment, shocked. Finally I moved my arms around the boy, embracing him.

"Our family is now complete," Sonja said. I looked over at her, she was smiling. I felt myself grinning too. Xander pulled away from our hug. Sonja walked over and grabbed his smaller hand in her own. Then I lifted my own hand and grabbed her other and Xander took my open hand with his available one. We all smiled at each other.

"No one to tell us we aren't supposed to be together," I said.

"No one to hurt us," Sonja added.

"Yes, our family will live in peace in the afterlife. Forever," Xander finished.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! **sun's and stars** thought it would be cool if he met his child, so I added that in here. I always thought they would have a boy, IDK why. But I thought it was a good idea, so I added it in here. Please review!

* * *


End file.
